Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a toy game and more particularly, a toy game that provides an element of excitement to the game. Board games, in particular, provide such entertainment. However, if the board game does not provide an added level of uncertainty, anticipation, or surprise the game itself may become mundane with repeated use. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a game that provides an added level of uncertainty and interaction between the players as well as requiring some skill.